Gone
by Kurt-Blaine-endgame
Summary: How Bella and Charlie feel after Edward left her. What if Bella had a breakdown before Renee came? But Charlie didn't know about it? ONE-SHOT. sucky summary.


Bella lay on her bed, her eyes swollen and puffy from crying so much. Ever since she had been brought back from the forest she could not, and would not, speak to anyone.

She just cried, muttering "he's gone, he's gone" over and over.

Nothing comforted her, not her friends, her father, even her mother calling from Florida.

Nothing could lift her spirits. He had left her there, just ran off after claiming that he didn't love her anymore, that he didn't want her.

But she just couldn't find it in herself to hate him for it just yet.

In her depressed state Bella just couldn't hate him. All she could do was cry. That was three days ago, and Bella had yet to leave the safety and quiet of her bedroom.

But today, something inside her just snapped. The anger she needed to feel finally coming out of her. Bella looked around her room and her chest tightened at once.

He wasn't there with her, was no longer laying beside her, holding her in his arms while she slept.

Bella felt anger fill her, she grabbed her cds and snapped each and every one of them in half and threw them out the window.

She started to throw things around her room, her worn copy of _Wuthering Heights _hitting the wall with a loud thump.

Everything that reminded her of _him, _it hurt too even think his name, she threw.

Everything that reminded her of the family she lost, the future she lost. The clothes Alice had bought her she threw down the stairs, everything and anything being thrown around in her rage.

Finally Bella collapsed on her bed, letting loose another ocean of tears.

* * *

Bella curled into a ball and hugged herself, tears rapidly falling out of her eyes, and fell into a fitful sleep.

Her father, Charlie, was at the police station, and he had been reluctant to go. He wanted to be there for his daughter, but didn't know how to deal with the catatonic like state she was in.

He had called Renee, and she was flying out within the week to try and persuade Bella to go back to Florida with her. Charlie thought that the sun and being with her mother again might help her; he REALLY hoped it helped her.

He hated to see his daughter so lost and depressed. It was _his_ entire fault. He had thought that the Cullen children were very nice; they had never caused any trouble at all for Charlie. When the one, Edward, started dating his daughter, he didn't like it.

But that was because he didn't like his daughter growing up. He still liked the Cullen's, well most of them anyway. But ever since Sam had brought her out of the woods, and he heard her muttering, he knew.

Charlie knew why it had taken all day to find where she was.

He knew that she had gone on a walk with _him;_ Charlie refused to even think his name, but didn't know where. And when it had gotten dark and she still wasn't home, that's when he had called Billy.

Charlie still had no idea what it was about _him, _which made her this way. There was always something off; he was too polite for a seventeen year old. He just didn't know what it was.

* * *

Bella woke to the sound of rain pounding against her window. The flash of lightning lit up her dark room. She flinched at the sound of the loud thunder, not that she was scared, oh no, she was never scared of thunder. And she had come to enjoy the thunderstorms of Forks.

But it was because she was alone, there was no one to curl up beside and hold her. She glanced at her clock, it was almost 10 o'clock at night. Charlie was to come home around 11. Turning on her lamp light, she noticed the mess in her room she had made.

Slowly, she stood up and began to pick things up. Opening her door she headed straight to the bathroom and dumped all of it in a trash can. She gathered the clothes and hid them. Tears streaming down her face, she grabbed the trash can and headed out the door, stopping under her window to pick up the broken cds. Rain soaking her she dumped it all into the trashcan and ran back into the house. As Bella reentered her room, she looked at her window.

She just stood there staring at it, before covering it up with a sheet.

After hiding everything else in her room that could possibly remind her of _them_, Bella lay back down on her bed. No longer would he come through her window at night and hold her while she slept, no longer would they walk through the halls of Forks High School hand in hand.

He was gone, her future was gone, and her family was gone.

And he was never coming back.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys it's me again! So I wrote this fanfic when I wasn't in a very happy mood. I was also bored and this idea just came to me! I do not own twilight! That belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer :) Please review and tell me what you think :) **


End file.
